Once Upon a Time: A Legend Unfolds
by OutlawQueenofMystery
Summary: Witness the journey of the hero, Link and the princess, Zelda as they try to stop the beast, Ganondorf from conquering their realm. Meanwhile, a brand new section of Storybrooke unfolds and Henry and Violet are swept into it. What happens when video games are brought to our world? - Inspired by LoZ and OUaT, hope you'll enjoy and keep reading. Things will be twisted and skewed.


**Hyrule City, Hyrule:**

Riding through the high top of the mountains, over the hills of the sunsets; A young man with blonde hair and green tunic looking clothes was making his way on his trusty steed. He rode past trees and huts until he made into a city. He didn't stop there, his real stop was in front of the large palace that towered above beautiful into the clouds.

He wiped his head and jumped off his steed, "Thanks, Epona." He said as he pets the head of the horse. The man drew his long stealthy sword and brushed his hair to the side, ready to bust through the doors of the palace.

"Navi, come fourth!' He announced, releasing a small illuminating ball of light from a small jar he wore around his waistband.

"Eeeeeeeeeee!" The small light screeched as it was released.

The light then formed in front of the man and floated in hs face. "Finally, I was waiting to stretch my wings..." A small squeaky voice said from the ball of light.

The man smirked, "Sorry Navs. I didn't mean to keep you in there for that long." He apologized.

"That' fine, Link-" She said, "As long as we don't have to travel through frozen time again..." She huffed.

"Don't worry, we won't. Now, I need help opening the wall gates... do you think you could use your Pixie Magic to help?" He asked.

"Hmm..." She fluttered around the gates. "Seems like a large favor to do, but I'm sure Blue won't mind." The small light swirled around in a high speed of light and suddenly a large puff of dust sprinkled gently and lightly on the gates. As it did so, Link pushed through the stone wall gates and was finally able to make it inside.

"Thanks, Nav. Shall we?" He suggested, leading into the halls of the place. As he ran into the palace, he placed himself in front of a crowned jeweled door that read the words: _Zelda, The Princess of Hyrule_.

Link pushed himself right through the door with his shoulder.

"Step away from the Princess!" He growled.

There stood two people, one that was obviously Zelda, she wore an elegant purple and gold dress that swung to the ground, and a man with a more horrendous appearance... that even more strange than most in Hyrule. He gave a wrathful face of anger and a frown to match.

The man turned around, "Awe, Link. Nice to have you here..." He said with sarcasm.

"What do you want with Zelda." Link demanded.

The man laughed, "Such a demanding voice for such a pretty boy." He fooled around.

"Ganondorf, enough with the games. What are you doing here?!" He asked.

"Link..." The princess faintly cried.

Link pulled his sword toward Ganondorf's face, "Let her go."

Ganondorf smirked with mischief.

"Link..." Zelda mustered from her mind pull. "...He wants the Tri-Force..."

Link lowered the sword slightly, "The Tri-Force... h-how come?"

Ganondorf grabbed the sword with his two fingers and lowered it down like a tiny needle. He smirked and moved into Link's face.

"The powers of the Goddesses. The powers of Hyrule. The powers of the world. They must be mine to rule and conquer... or of course," He smuckled, "Your Queen-to-be-will die."

"Not unless I have something to do with it!" Link sliced his sword towards Ganondorf's face and the warlock fell backward knocking a bunch of antiques to the floor, shattering into a million pieces. Suddenly a zoom of light blurred past them and towards the Princess, releasing her from the grips of the evil man. Zelda fell to the floor.

"Link, use the powers!" Zelda cried out.

Link pulled out a triangle artifact and shined it towards Ganondorf, but before anything happened, Ganondorf zapped a bolt of dark matter and it blasted Link to the ground. Ganondorf stood tall and looked to the ground, seeing the three pieces of the Tri-Force laying around. He picked up one piece, "The Tri-Force of Power." He moaned in delight.

Out of the blue and zap of white light blasted Ganondorf backward to where he fell to his knees. Already being weakened a bit from the sword... he stood no real fight and only smirked at the Princess, pointing her finger at the beast. He then disappeared in a cloud of rapid purple smoke.

Zelda got up and ran over to Link, shaking his body to wake him up. Link opened his eyes eventually and smiled at his Princess.

"Zelda."

Zelda didn't say a word, only feeling his love and kissing him deeply on the lips. A current of light traveled from their lips to around the palace and then finally out to the forests and city of Hyrule.

"What the heavenly-hyrule was that?" Link asked.

"True Love," Navi said, floating to the two of them.

"True Love?" Zelda asked, "The lightest Magic of the lands."

Link raised his body up, feeling rejuvenated by the kiss. "Zelda, the Tri-Force..." He said.

"I know..." Zelda said, picking up one of the pieces that glowed a strong blue color.

Before they could say a word more, a cloud of purple appeared before them. Link didn't look up but only saw two well-groomed shoes present themselves. He then heard a mischief giggle of delight.

"Rumplestiltskin."

"How are we doing, dearie?" The man asked, with a rather large smile.

"What are you doing here?" Link asked.

Rumple gave a confused look, "What are you not happy to see an old friend?" He joked.

"Friend? You mean manipulator." Link said.

The man giggled once more, with more excitement in his high pitched voice.

"I've heard of you..." Zelda said, "But Link-how do you know him?" She asked.

"We've crossed paths... unfortunately." He said.

Rumple knelt down on his right knee and grabbed ahold of the last piece of Tri-Force. He smirked at it and bobbed his head. "What a shame you ruined the power of Hyrule."

"Give us that back!" Zelda said, about to pounce on the well-dressed man.

He only gave a slight giggle. He then walked towards the two of them, "I sense great danger for the two of you. The Triforce of this Realm has been torn." He explained.

"Torn? What do you mean?" Link asked.

"You see, the Triforce has the powers given by the Golden Goddesses-Nayru, Din, and Farore. Ganondorf has the Triforce of Power..."

"Mine is the Triforce of Wisdom," Zelda announced.

Rumple handed the last piece to Link, "And your is the power of Courage."

Link handled the piece carefully into his own hands, he looked to Rumplestiltskin.

"So, what might we have to do to regain the last piece from that beast."

"In order for me to help-"

Link interrupted, "We must strike a deal..." He sighed. "I know, I know..."

"A deal?" Zelda asked.

"All Magic comes with a price dearie." He smiled to the Princess.

"Whatever deal we strike, you leave her out of this!" Link demanded with his foot down.

"Fine. Very well, what you need to acquire is a long travel between worlds."

"Between Worlds?" He asked.

"Yes, I want the... _Ocarina_."

Zelda gasped at the very words spoken.

"Don't be too frightened my lady, your safe from harm... so long as you stay out of the way."

"He's right. You need to stay here, Zelda. I will find the item he desires."

"Nonsense!" Zelda spoke. "Whatever the path will be, I will always be there with you."

Link knew he couldn;t get through to her and just nodded. "I will always find you, no matter what the outcomes are."

* * *

 **Storybrooke, Maine:**

"What is this silly little device, Henry?" Violet asked, handling a gaming handheld awkwardly.

Henry chuckled, " _It's called a Nintendo 3DS_." He explained.

"And it emits magic?"

"Mmm.. well, you could say that..." He said, "It lets you play Video Games."

"Vid-ee-oh gay-mums?"

Henry couldn't help but chuckle again, it was kinda nice being a sort of superhero with gadgets that nobody has seen. He plopped open the 3DS and slid in the game _"Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time HD"_ into its slot. Powering it on and watching his girlfriend's face light up with fascination.

"How amazing!" She exclaimed. "So what is this. Vid-whatever?"

"Well, it about this hero that you play as and he has to save a princess and land from peril. Te villain, a nasty man named Ganondorf-"

"Ganondorf?!" Violet exclaimed, covering Henry's mouth in an instant with her hand. Henry pulled away with confusion.

"Violet? What are you doing?" He asked.

"That name... I heard of it... the name of the power-hungry tyrant." She grabbed the manual that hung out of the case and started to read it. "Hyrule... Gan-... this Ocarina... I've heard of it all..." She exclaimed as she read through the manual.

"But, these aren't fairy tales? How can you know what these are?" Henry asked.

"I don't know, but when I was little; I remember hearing about the artifacts and legends in my lessons." She explained. "And the name of the beast, his name was never to be spoken among other realms..."

Henry took in the hefty information from Violet and could only bat his eyelashes almost dumbfoundedly. He then took a deep breath and looked down at the manual with her.

He brought his pointer finger to Link, the hero of the games. "Does he look familiar?" He asked.

"Sort of... I'm not sure, I never knew what the hero actually looked like beyond ancient paintings. But, all I know is that he was distinguished by having large elf ears." Violet explained.

"You don't think that their realm would end up in Storybrooke at all, do you?" Henry curiously asked.

Violet thought for a moment, "I'm not sure, to be honest." She said. Violet then grabbed a sandwich and took a bite of it, giving a warm smiling look on her face.

Before Henry could say another word, a loud boom was heard in the sky and suddenly the ground started to move beneath them; Henry noticed the grass started to dance and looked upwards. Violet looked around and as they both stood up to run away... a gust of green smoke gathered around where they were occupying.


End file.
